


Que vergüenza

by BitterButter



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, asdvadja dkadjsbad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButter/pseuds/BitterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No lo voy a borrar pero que vergüenza ajena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que vergüenza

**Author's Note:**

> Doy las gracias por los motes a Roserina Rosú Rosana y a capaman.

Había una vez un hombre que vivía en París. Este hombre solía dedicarse a lo que todo hombre parisino del 1800 se dedicaba, a beber. Sin embargo, este hombre parisino dedicaba sus borracheras constantes a perseguir por la vida a otro que tenía no sé qué mierdas revolucionarias en la cabeza que a este borracho le ponían a cien.  
\- ¿Y si nos los cargamos en plan Star Wars?- pregunto un estudiante.  
\- Cállate Courf, no seas nerd.- respondió el hombre de las ideas revolucionarias.- Tenemos que concentrarnos ¿vale? A ver, cuando los sold…  
El revolucionario fue interrumpido por un sonido de rotura de cristales.  
\- Lo siento Enjy, si escucho un plan más sobre como liberar a Francia me va a explotar la cabeza como si de los genitales de Marius se tratase.- dijo el borracho desde una mesa en las sombras.  
\- Yo igual, Enjolras. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso?- preguntó Marius.  
\- Tú mejor no hables, que me tienes hasta los inmencionables.  
\- ¿No querrás decir hasta “los miserables”?  
La cara de Marius se convirtió en la cosa más tonta del hemisferio norte del planeta.  
\- Mira Marius, una palabra más y te tiro por la ventana cual armario para la barricada.  
Y mientras el líder intentaba volver a su interesantísima explicación, el borracho fue repartiendo botellas para todos los presentes. Y cuando llego al petardero de la revolución, este le miró como si le hubiera pisado el pie mientras bailaban.  
\- R, no.- dijo rechazando la botella.  
\- R, sí.- dijo el borracho acercándole la botella de nuevo.- venga, Inyourass, enróllate.  
\- No, tenemos cosas que hacer, dejad de beber NO SOMOS QUINCEAÑEROS DE BOTELLÓN.  
\- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?  
\- Os odio mucho.  
\- Venga, Enjy, no seas más soso de lo que ya eres.  
\- Yo no soy soso, soy serio.  
Un silencio se creó de repente, era como si todos esperaran una respuesta específica a aquella frase. Pero la respuesta nunca vino y solo hubo un largo silencio incómodo mientras Garnier se comía al revolucionario con los ojos y le balanceaba la botella en la cara (la de alcohol, por dios.)  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Que voy a beber por que a lo mejor así consigo aguantaros. Pero si perdemos la revolución, la culpa es de Marius.  
\- ¿Mía? ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque tienes cara de pavo.  
Marius se tocó la cara, preocupado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cara de… de pavo? No, ¿por qué de pavo? ¿Por qué no de pollo? Todos los sueños de Marius se derrumbaron a la vez. La palabra “pavo” hacía eco en su mente como en una película de miedo barata.  
Y como eso no le importa a nadie, vamos a avanzar un poco en el tiempo, a cuando les amis iban todos un poco contentillos (nivel: empecemos a ligar con las botellas y cantemos algo en francés para variar.) y Enjy intentaba abrir la puerta que había, supuestamente, en el techo. Ah, no, leñe, que se había caído al suelo.  
\- Dios mío, Apolo, que rápido te cueces tú.  
\- Oye, oye, qu… que noh, eh? que nho. Cállllate, que me…que me pego. Digo, teh pego.  
Grantaire y unos cuantos más observaban divertidos como el pobre E intentaba llegar a una superficie que le sirviera de apoyo.  
\- No soporto verte sufrir, E, agárrate a mí.  
Y entonces Enjolras pegó un chillido de ratón rebelde e hizo la croqueta hasta debajo de una mesa. Lo cual tiene más sentido si os digo que E veía a R como si fuera una nube parlante de humo. Lo cual, pues, hombre, asusta mucho.  
\- hissssssssssssssssssss- hacía el líder desde debajo de la mesa mientras Grantaire ideaba un plan que PARA NADA iba sobre llevarse a E a la cama antes de que se le pasase la borrachera.  
\- Pues yo sigo pensando que si atacamos la estrella de la muerte desde aquí, podríamos hacerla explotar.  
Nadie sabía de lo que Courf estaba hablando. Y a nadie le importaba, ya que a estas alturas todos decían incoherencias con un bajo nivel cómico.  
Joly sollozaba desde una esquina mientras pensaba en lo normal que él era antes de conocer a todos esos lerdos. Y Ferre no estaba PARA NADA ayudando a R a pensar en un plan de cómo llevarse a E a la cama antes de que se le pasase la borrachera. Pfff. Que tontería.  
El resto seguían mirando al hissseante Enjolras intentando salir de debajo de la mesa.  
\- ¿Y si le decimos que tu pene concede deseos?  
\- No, se ha usado tantas veces esa frase, que nos demandarían por copyright.  
\- ¿Copy…qué?  
\- No, ¿sabes que tengo que hacer? Seducirle.  
\- Eso lo intentas cada día. A casi cada hora. A veces tres veces en el mismo minuto. Y no funciona.  
\- Eres el peor compañero de ligues del mundo, Ferre. El peor.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de Marius?  
Garnier le dio un manotazo en la cara a Combeferre.  
\- Pero no le menciones, insensato, que te oye.  
La cara de Marius Cyrus surgió de detrás de una silla. Y como vino, se fue. Combeferre y Grantaire intercambiaron un grito interno de terror.  
\- A ver si se liga de una vez a la Corsé esta y nos deja en paz.- susurró Ferre, aún asustado.  
\- I’M A MEMBER OF THE MIDNIGHT CREW, I’M a MEMBer of the MIDNIGHT CREW!- se oyó la voz del líder, que había superado su miedo a las nubes de humo y se disponía a comerse el mundo. O la pared. O… hmm. Hmmm, no. Hmm, vale.  
Pues eso, que el revolucionario estrella se dio una torta contra la pared  
\- Pero que noob es el muy buenorro.- dijo Grantaire mientras se sentía tentado de darle más alcohol para prolongar los efectos de los que tanto jugo podía sacar.

 

 

 

Y ENTONCES, PUES ENTRO VICTOR HUGO EN MI HABITACIÓN Y ME PEGÓ CON SU PUTO LIBRO, QUE ES MÁS GORDO QUE TODAS LAS BAGUETTES DE LOS ESTUDIANTES JUNTAS, Y ME DIJÓ:  
“Non! L'arrêter! Mon livre, mes personnages. Aaah! Aaaaaaah! Pourquoi?! L’arreter! L’ARRETER!”  
Y NO ME ENTERÉ DE NADA, PORQUE EN FRANCÉS SACO UNOS, ¿VALE? UNOS.  
AHORA ESTOY PARALÍTICA Y NO ME HACE NINGUNA GRACIA.

Yo iba a ser bailarina.

Y mascota de baloncesto.

;_;

**Author's Note:**

> Ha sido una mala idea y nadie se ha reído.  
> A la mierda Victor Hugo y su libro de la justicia.
> 
>  
> 
> Emma, esto lo hago por tí. Ya no te debo ese perrito caliente.


End file.
